


Written

by dreameh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Nearly everybody is born with a soulmate. A person and their soulmate can write on their body anywhere and have it on their other half's body in the exact same spot.This is the story of Katsuki Yuuri and his soulmate, who doesn't even know of his existence until he had almost given up all hope of finding his other half.(waIT THIS MAKES IT SEEM LIKE ANGST ITSNOT REALLY)





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri was five when he noticed the paint and marker all over his arms when he wasn't even allowed near anything like that on that day. Five year old Yuuri was confused, but thought nothing of it. When his parents saw the colours all over him, they beamed at him and treated him to his favourite katsudon for dinner. He was confused but accepted his parents treat anyway.

 

Two years later, Yuuri's parents explained the concept of soulmates when strange symbols appeared all over his arm, followed by several hearts everywhere. "It looks like Russian." His father observed and his mother's eyes were wide "Amazing. Yuuri do you want me to get you a Japanese to Russian dictionary and a book on how to learn Russian?" she asked and seven year old Yuuri shyly nodded. His sister Mari —who had been eavesdropping — came in, looking amazed at how her younger brother's soulmate is a foreigner. "Wow..." Was all she seemed to be able to say, too shocked to say anything else. On his birthday that year, his parents let him start ice skating.

 

Yuuri was 11 when he first heard of the Russian rising star, 14 year old Viktor Nikiforov. He saw a single performance and he was hooked. It was as if an invisible force was compelling him to watch and he physically could not take his eyes off of the older boy. That night, his soulmate wrote a message with lots of hearts and exclamation marks. Yuuri's dictionary told him that the message said 'I won the competition! It's thanks to you! You were my inspiration!'. Yuuri's face instantly flushed red and he nearly wrote back but he got nervous and put the pen away before he could respond.

 

Yuuri never had the guts to respond to his soulmate. Until he was 14, that is. He was in the middle of practice when his soulmate wrote something with lots of question marks following. Once he had finished, he stepped off the ice and he got his Japanese-Russian-Japanese dictionary out of his bag to find out what his soulmate was asking. 'Do you actually exist or am I going to be alone forever?' they asked. Knowing that he couldn't leave the person feeling alone, he got out a pen and finally wrote a response.

"No. I am here." he wrote in Japanese with a shaky and messy Russian translation underneath. 'Can you write in English? Easier' his soulmate responded, a ton of hearts being drawn on his arm. "Very little, but enough to understand" he responded. 'Why did you never reply?' they asked and Yuuri wrote one word, "Shy". His soulmate took a bit longer to respond this time 'Oh. That's okay. I'll help you become not so shy.' they replied.

'I'm Viktor. What's your name?' he added and Yuuri wasn't too surprised that his soulmate was a guy. Other than his small childhood crush/admiration for Yuuko, he never felt anything toward girls. "Yuuri." almost instantly, his soulmate responded 'Are you a girl/boy/both/neither? Yuuri is a gender neutral name.' he asked with another heart and Yuuri wrote "Boy." and he hesitantly added a heart.

'Omg. I can't wait to meet you. You're so cute'. Yuuri felt his face and ears heating up as he blushed. Looking at the writing on his arm, his soulmate's name, he thought that there could be a possibility that the person he's writing to is Viktor Nikiforov. Just at the thought, his face became more red.

"Yuuri! Let's practise your set routine one last time. After that you can go home. Make sure you get a good sleep. You have a competition tomorrow." His coach called out. "Okay!" he then wrote a goodbye to his soulmate and put his pen back in his bag before he stepped back on the ice and got in his starting position before his coach started his music.

 

Yuuri was 21 now. A few years ago, at a competition, a man with long brown hair tied up and thick eyebrows approached him, introduced himself as Celestino Cialdini and asked him if he wanted to move to Detroit and train underneath his name. Although he had lost to Viktor at this competition and was out of the running for the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri accepted, knowing that this could be the best chance he would get in his life.

'Yuuri!' Viktor wrote, several hearts following afterwards. Yuuri knew he should be paying attention to what his coach was saying to him before he could spend the rest of the day doing whatever but he knew that when Viktor won another competition (he still didn't know what it was that Viktor competed in) or was excited, he drew lots of hearts. "I won another competition! I'm in the finals! There was someone there that reminded me of you!" that statement shocked Yuuri and he hesitantly replied with a 'Really? Did you catch their name?'.

It took a few seconds for Viktor to respond "How funny, I think his name was Yuuri.". Pieces began to fall into place in Yuuri's mind 'what sport do you compete in Vicchan? I never asked' Yuuri watched as the words he was hoping for were written down on his arm. "Ice skating. Also, Vicchan?" Yuuri flushed red in embarrassment 'Don't ask' he wrote and then put the pen down and buried his face in his hands and screamed. He didn't have to worry about what Celestino was going to say because he had already left.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" His roommate, Phichit asked and Yuuri's face became a brighter shade of red, considering he forgot his Thai roommate existed because he was being quiet. "I know my soulmate in real life." Phichit's eyes widened "Who? Who? Who is it?" Yuuri's smile was small and shy "It's Viktor Nikiforov." Phichit screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I don't know how to summary right now I'll add one once I can sorta comprehend words again.

Yuuri was 23 and just suffered a crushing defeat. He'd been so stressed after his dog Vicchan died and although Viktor's message of 'Good luck at your competition' helped calm down his nerves a little bit, he was still too distracted while he was on the ice. 

Every time he tried a jump, he would fall, regardless of how easy the jump was. He just wanted to give up. Lay down on the cold ice and succumb to the dark thoughts invading his mind. 

After he had left the ice, the young Russian prodigy ice skater Yuri Plisetsky confronted Yuuri in the bathrooms and the boy terrified him. He was so much younger but he was almost everything Yuuri wished he could be: confident, proud and certain of his own strengths.

After the younger boy left and Yuuri had packed all his stuff away, he went to find Celestino so they could leave. While Celestino was talking to Yuuri, asking him whether he'd continue after his loss, he heard Viktor's voice. "Yuri~" Yuuri felt his heart jump into his throat because no, he is not ready to face his soulmate like this, he's a mess. 

Although all of his willpower was trying to keep him where he was, his undescribable longing for his soulmate to know who he was forced him to turn around, only to find out that the Russian man wasn't talking to him, but instead to the Russian Yuri. He doesn't think that anything has hurt more than that, other than his furry companion's death.. "-uri! Yuuri! Can you please pay attention to what I'm asking you?" Celestino asked and Yuuri was still only half paying attention, still watching Viktor.

"What?" he asked and then remembered the question, "Oh yeah, my decision. I'll go home after I graduate and then decide from there." There's no way he's going back. 

Unless it's Viktor himself telling him to stay, nothing else will be able to motivate him to stay. He may love the sport but he would never forgive himself after failing not only himself but also his country when he finally had the chance to prove himself and bring his country glory.

He continued to watch Viktor with a sort of desire he has never even thought about anyone with before. Viktor turned his head and his eyes locked with Yuuri's. Yuuri felt himself flush bright red. 

Viktor's eyes seemed to look tired as he looked at Yuuri. Then he spoke. "Commemorative photo? Sure." Yuuri inhaled a sharp breath because that fucking hurt. It hurt much more than thinking he was being talked to and finding out he wasn't. It hurt just as much as Vicchan's death hurt him. This time, rather than being a sting, it was like a bullet straight to his heart.

Yuuri turned as soon as he heard the hurtful words, grabbed his suitcase and left the room, not seeing Viktor's sad look as he realised how badly he fucked up, not hearing his soulmate call his name as he left, not hearing his coach call out to him either. 

It's okay, he knew where he was going to get back to their hotel. He had to get ready for the gala. When he got back to his hotel, he got changed and proceeded to lock himself in his bathroom and call his roommate back in Detroit.

Phichit, bless him, picked up on the first ring. "What happened? Are you okay?" Was the first thing he asked. It wasn't a 'how are you', or a 'well you messed up big time', it wasn't even a 'hello'. Phichit was worried about Yuuri and his wellbeing more than the tournament. 

"No. I want to curl up in a ball and die if I'm being honest with you. On top of the embarrassment of majorly messing up all of my jumps, when I was waiting with Ciao Ciao just before, he addressed who I thought was me and it was Russian Yuri and to make it worse, he noticed me staring and asked me if I wanted a photo with him. He didn't even recognise me! Do you know how much that hurts? It really fucking hurts Phichit." He ranted and Phichit let him speak, he listened as Yuuri got the troubles off his chest.

Yuuri almost wishes the younger boy was there with him. His presence is comforting most of the time. He just wanted a hug right now. "And you know why I messed up so bad in the first place?" he asked in a quiet voice, a question he had said the answer to several times. 'Because Vicchan got sick and passed on and then you stress ate and then you got nervous right before you went on. I know you Yuuri. I know your nervous habits. I would love to speak more but you need to go because the gayla (yes he totally said that on purpose) starts soon. But just before I leave, check your arm. Maybe Viktor wrote something.' Yuuri let out a thoughtful hum. 

"Thank you Phichit for always being there for me to vent to. I don't know what I'd do without you. You know what, I need to take a different outlook on what happened. Viktor probably didn't mean to hurt me like that. I'll let you go now. I'll see you when we return." he said and hung up.

He sighed and took his dress shirt back off because he knew he wouldn't be able to roll up his sleeves. Just like Phichit suspected, Viktor had written something to him. 

'Yuuri. I messed up so badly. I won the Grand Prix Final again but I was so rude to the cute Yuuri I compete against. He didn't do well in the competition likely because of something bad happening in his private life but I was exhausted and he was looking at me and for some reason my mind thought that looking=wanting commemorative photo so I asked him if he wanted one and I've never seen a man look so hurt. I messed up. Please help me to try and get him to forgive me. It's okay if he doesn't but I myself wouldn't ever forgive me for doing that to him either.'

Yuuri felt his heart melting. Viktor was clearly upset due to his own decision. He thought for a bit before pulling out his own pen and responding. 

"I think you should try to talk to him and explain what happened. From what you told me, he's quite shy like me, but just try to do it, okay? He sounds like a forgiving person." Yuuri chuckled at what he wrote, thinking, 'I'm really not, but I'd forgive Viktor for doing (nearly) anything.'. 

Almost immediately afterwards, Viktor drew a smiley face, some stars, a terrible looking #1 trophy and he wrote 'Thanks Yuuri (can I call you babe? I've never asked) youre my number one. Love you lots.' Yuuri considered what he wanted to say in response and when he did, he washed off the long paragraphs, only leaving the last message from Viktor and his own last message.

"Call me babe whenever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))
> 
>  
> 
> I'm dying inside so I thought I'd be nice and update. The reason why I'm dying? A week ago I saw BTS in Sydney and iM NOT OKAY. THEY WERE SO SWEET AND ADORABLE AND THEY WERE AMAZING AAAAAAAAH I HAVE THE WORST POST CONCERT DEPRESSION. 
> 
> Also... exams... so yeah... deATH. 
> 
> whOOPS I HAVE SEVENTEEN'S HEALING ON AND THIS SONG IS SO CUTE WTF 
> 
> ALSO IM TERRIFIED OF THE DARK (FOR SOME REASON EVEN MORE SO AFTER I WATCHED TRAIN TO BUSAN) AND ITS DARK RIGHT NOW PLS SEND HELP

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit is me, Phichit is you, Phichit is everybody. Admit it.
> 
> How was this for the first chapter? This is my first Yuri on Ice fanfiction, I started this a while ago but never really did much for it and then I finally got some sort of inspiration? I don't know how, but I'm thankful, I've been writing this a bit more than what I used to. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy today and enjoy my story.
> 
> dreameh


End file.
